Scream
by its an ADDICTION
Summary: Bella is depressed and alone. After moving to Forks to be with her dad, she feels even more alone then ever. But when she meets a special someone one day at school, will all that be over? All Human, Alternate Universe. R&R, please.
1. Him

**BPOV**

Scream. That's what I want to do right now. I want to scream to the hilltops that I hate my life. I hate how everyone but me has someone to love. I want to scream about my depression, my anorexia and my passion to write. The only thing keeping me alive is knowing that once I graduate, I'll be able to ride off into the sunset in my red truck towards anywhere the road will take me.

Anywhere but here.

Today was just like any other day in my own personal hell. I got up. I ate breakfast. I showered. I got dressed. I drove to school. I embarrassed the shit out of myself when I tripped on the stairs at the front of the building.

And that's what brought me to the hallway.

Everyone was just a blur around me. Anyone who stared at me didn't matter. Sure, I was the new kid. The chief of police's kid. A _goody two-shoes,_ as they like to call me. Oh, but I am much worse. They'll soon find out. But that didn't mean they just had the right to gawk and whisper.

I glanced at my schedule, frowning. I had Trigonometry first. Greaaat. We all know that'll go smoothly. Ha. Smooth my ass.

Looking up, I noticed most of the hall had stopped what they were doing just to stare at me. I felt extremely uncomfortable.

I tugged on the hem of my long-sleeved grey v-neck, hoping everyone would get the hint that I was uncomfortable and just leave me alone.

They didn't.

I sighed, walking just a bit faster but not too fast, knowing that my clumsiness would catch up with me again.

I looked down at my shoes, praying to God that I would disappear and not have to be around these people. Or better yet, that I would just leave the world. Because it sure as hell wasn't being nice to me.

And that's when I bumped into _him_.


	2. That Little Bitch

**thank you so much for your reviews, even if it was only three :D someone said that Edward should be the first person to be nice to Bella, but that's not really how it's going to work out. please R&R!**

**songs for this chapter:** _Shut Up And Let Me Go,_ by The Ting Tings - _Clocks,_ by Coldplay

* * *

**BPOV**

I looked up, expecting it to be some slut who came over to me to _'put me in my place'_... but it wasn't. I'd recognize those blue eyes and honey-colored hair from miles away.

"Jasper?" I asked.

He looked at me, startled. "B-Bella?"

I nodded excitedly, grinning all the while.

"Oh my God! Bella! Why didn't you tell me you moved to Forks?" He asked.

I scoffed. "Because we haven't been in touch since ninth grade, dumbass."

He sighed and nodded, frowning. He knew it was true. Ever since his dad died, he'd been distant from everyone.

"So, how are you?" He asked. Of course, everyone knew about my problems by now. Especially Forks. I bet there was an article printed in their newspaper that said; _'Chief of police's anorexic, depressed daughter moves back to Forks after thirteen years. Is she a druggie, or just crazy?'_

"Okay, I guess," I mumbled. I couldn't let him know how I really was. "Uh, I'm gonna just go. Don't want to be late for class."

And then I scurried off like the shy, insecure idiot I was.

*** * ***

_This is where 'Shut Up And Let Me Go' by The Ting Tings comes in_

*** * ***

After the run-in with Jasper, the rest of the day went by in a blur. I couldn't even remember what my homework for Spanish was.

I walked out of the building and towards my truck, hoping no one would come up to me. If they do, well I hope they like getting bitched at.

"Bella!"

I instantly froze, my hand on the door handle. _Don't turn around,_ I thought to myself. _Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it._

I turned around. _Bitch,_ my mind said.

It was Mike Newton, that one kid from lunch who tried to sit with me.

"Yeah, what?" I snapped. _There you go. Maybe he'll leave me alone if I'm cold to him._

"Uh, well, I was wondering if..." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

I snorted. I couldn't believe he was trying to ask me out on a date.

"Look, I know what you're trying to do. You think that if you get first dibs on the new girl, that she'll cling to you and follow you around like a lost puppy, when you're the one who's the lost puppy. So, no. I _don't_ want to hang out sometime," I said.

He just stood there, looking shocked. Good. Maybe he'll learn.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the prom with me?" He asked.

Or maybe not.

"Read my lips, Mike," I said. "I. Do. Not. Want. To. Go. Anywhere. With. You. _Goodbye_."

I turned back to my truck and hopped in. Driving out of the lot and towards Charlie's house, - I still wasn't warmed up to the thought of calling it home - I could swear I heard laughing and cheering.

*** * ***

**_This is where 'Clocks' by Coldplay comes in_**

*** * ***

**Mystery Person POV**

I watched as she drove away, a smirk on her beautiful face. _Oh my GOD!,_ my mind screamed. _She's the first girl to ever turn Newton down._

I could clearly remember the frustration and annoyance on her face as he spoke to her. I could understand. Someone that beautiful deserves a man, not a scrawny little boy who still has his mom pack his lunch and pick out his clothes the night before.

If only she could've noticed me, that little bitch.

* * *

**there you have it, chapter two. you all expected the guy to be Edward instead of Jasper, didn't you? :D leave a review guessing who the mystery person is.**


End file.
